Tali
Tali es el nombre de emparejamiento entre Toby Cavanaugh y Alison DiLaurentis. Antes de que Jenna se trasladara a la casa de Toby, Toby y Alison eran amigos y casi se besaban. Estaban muy cerca, pero más tarde se convirtieron en enemigos, y Alison lo despreció y difundió rumores a sus amigos de que era un Peeping Tom que los miraba desde las ventanas. Ella más tarde lo obliga a tomar la culpa de cegar a Jenna, y lo hace enviar a la detención juvenil. Serie |-|Temporada 1= The Jenna Thing Hay un flashback en el que Ali y las chicas están probando la ropa cuando Ali anunció que vio a Toby alcanzando el pico en la ventana. Para volver a él, lanzó una bomba apestosa en su garaje y salió con Toby y Jenna en ella. To Kill a Mocking Girl Spencer tiene un flashback mientras estaba en la cabaña de Noel Kahn donde vio a Ali y Toby discutiendo. Ali le dice a Toby que tome la culpa o va a contarle a todos sobre él y Jenna. There's No Place Like Homecoming Las chicas se dan cuenta de lo que Ali estaba chantajeando con Toby. Se reveló que Ali sabía acerca de la relación sexual de Toby y Jenna Keep Your Friends Close Una nueva pieza de prueba, un suéter sangriento, en posesión de Toby, que Alison llevaba la noche en que fue asesinada, se encuentra. Toby se lo había dado porque tenía frío. Toby también le había agradecido porque lo había alejado de Jenna. Esto lleva a la policía a anunciar que Toby es oficialmente buscado por el asesinato de Alison DiLaurentis. |-|Temporada 3= It Happened 'That Night' Toby le preguntó a Emily qué tipo de enfermo desenterraría el cuerpo de Alison. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Se revela en una nota de conversación entre Ali y CeCe que Toby fue visitado por Alison en juvie quien se rió al verlo y su doo-trapo. Ella le dice que deje de enviar las notas "A", pero no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando. Hablan de Jenna y él dice que le gustaría ayudar a la persona que está enviando los mensajes. Ali responde con: "Apuesto a que deseabas que me hubieras besado cuando tuviste la oportunidad" antes de que Toby siguiera vistiendo el doo-trapo, señales de que los guardias la sacaran de su habitación porque no podía dejar de reír. |-|Temporada 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Se revela que Toby y Alison solían ser amigos. En un flashback de Toby y Ali en su habitación, Ali está jugando con sus coches de juguete, Toby se acerca a ella para mostrarle, pero le dice que no juegue con ellos. Le toca la mano, y casi se besan, pero Marion Cavanaugh entra y no se besan. Ali dice que la mamá de Toby es perezosa para despertar a las 4:00 PM. Toby se enoja con lo ruda que está siendo, por lo que exige que Ali salga de su casa ahora. Ali se molesta con él y lo llama un perdedor en su salida. Notas *En 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e, se mencionó que Toby estaba enamorado de Alison y casi la besó. Galería Ali_blaming_Toby.jpg 234px-Tobybyb.jpg Capture-20130612-182227.png Tali.png Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Parejas de Amistad Categoría:Parejas Antagónicas